womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NWA-TNA PPV 23: November 27, 2002
Goldylocks sings "God Bless America" to open the show. We reach the conclusion of the Lawler and April saga... which now involves Priscilla. Trinity makes her presence felt when she manages Quiet Storm. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage Goldylocks is looking to talk to Jeff Jarrett about his upcoming match against Ron Killings and, presumably, Russo’s offer, but Dory Funk Jr is barring the door. Funk, lets Goldy know that while Jarrett IS in the locker room, he doesn’t want to talk to anyone since he’s focusing on the match. When Goldy asks if he’s Jarrett’s manager, Funk simply says that he’s got a vested interest in the match. This week, Bruce has ditched the pastels and his fetching Miss TNA number for a pretty basic…guy look, long-sleeved shirt, baseball cap. When Goldylocks introduces him as Bruce, he corrects her and says that his name is now Allen Funk. A confused Goldy asks him about the April situation and Funk claims that he felt sorry for April because of how Lawler treated her and tried to comfort her. What that has to do with showering together, I have no idea. Furthermore, Bruce states that he is gay, but that his heart got involved and that April is a very sexual person. Goldy makes a really bad joke, but asks what Funk plans to do with the Miss TNA gear, and Funk says he’ll give it to April. Goldylocks is with April, apparently, Goldy was wanting to interview Lawler, but found April instead. April says that Lawler has been in the production truck watching the footage of the shower scene all day. April doesn’t seem to get what the problem is, Bruce is gay and she’s faithful to Brian, which shows that either she’s an idiot or he is.Goldy points out that no one believes her, especially after last week, to which April coyly implies that Goldy’s jealous. Goldy tells the cameraman to cut off the interview because she’s ‘done with this bullshit’. Brian Lawler and Priscilla segment Lawler goes to ringside, not dressed to wrestle and looking very sad. According to him, he gave everything he had to a woman and that April cheated on him and made him look like an idiot. In play at sympathy, Lawler then claims that April and Goldylocks had an affair, which didn’t win him much sympathy. Fed up, Lawler says he’s quitting the wrestling business and and cries before walking away. Thing get weirder back stage when Goldylocks tries to talk to Lawler, but finds him being comforted by Priscilla, Jorge Estrada’s manager. Lawler is STILL doing the fake crying thing, telling Priscilla that she’s the only one that cares. They walk away together, but we see Lawler grabbing Priscilla’s butt, so I don’t think we have to worry about him bouncing back from April. Match results * Tag team match: Chris Divine & Quiet Storm (with Trinity) defeated Mark Briscoe & Jay Briscoe in 6:04 when Storm pinned Jay; during the bout, Trinity tried a hurricarana on one of the Briscoe brothers but was tossed upon he apron, she landed on her feet and hit and hit a moonsault. * Tag team match: Cassidy Riley & Chase Stevens defeated Chris Harris & James Storm by count-out in 5:17 America's Most Wanted was distracted by Father James Mitchell & Belladonna, who they chased around ringside, Brian Lee & Slash then attacked AMW after they decided not to hit the Death Sentence on Donna. * Tag team match for the NWA Tag Team Championship: Brian Lee & Slash (with James Mitchell & Belladonna) defeated Curt Hennig & BG James by DQ in 10:33 to retain the NWA World Tag Team Titles The DQ was caused when AMW attacked Lee & Slash This angered Hennig & James, who then attacked AMW. Critical reception Notes * Priscilla (Miss Joni)'s last appearance with NWA:TNA. * The end of the April Pennington and Brian Lawler storyline. Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:Belladonna Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Trinity